deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Philippe Delatour
}} '''Philippe Delatour' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As a charming yet promiscuous older gentleman, Philippe twice wormed his way into the heart of Genevieve Delatour; first when they married, providing them with their son Remi, and secondly when they were merely engaged, unable to fully reconcile due to Philippe's untimely demise at the hands of people he thought were his friends. Turns out, there was more to Philippe than meets the eye, and behind his cheating ways lies another level of danger, hence he had to be disposed of to avenge a certain devious maid who tried and failed to extort him. Biography 'Early Life' }} Coming from French origins, Philippe Delatour eventually marries a woman by the name of Genevieve. On their honeymoon they buy a Manet painting, and sometime afterward they go on to have a son, Remi. Philippe's marriage to Genevieve is not a successful one, however, as he goes on to have multiple affairs with people such as Genevieve's friends, her sister, and more notably her nutritionist. After being caught sleeping with the latter, Philippe buys Genevieve a ring as an apology gift but, still upset, she throws the ring at him, scratching his cornea. They eventually divorce. Years later, Philippe's friend, Adrian Powell, decides to set him up with his maid Flora Hernandez. Before Philippe and Flora are scheduled to make love, Flora discovers that Philippe is Remi's father, a boy she has been seeing. Flora tries to leave, but Philippe won't let her, and winds up raping her instead. Flora later discovers that she is pregnant with Remi's child and blackmails Philippe into giving her money, though Philippe's lawyer Michael Stappord tries his best to warn her against it. 'Season 1 In order to put an end to Flora's deviousness, Philippe attends one of Adrian and Evelyn Powell's parties uninvited. The waiters thought he was just a guest and didnt notice when he grabbed the knife from the cutting board. Philippe looks for Flora and tries to stab her when he finds her. She puts up a struggle with Philippe, shattering glass until he manages to stab her repeatedly. Somehow Flora manages to escape while he's on the floor. Before he can follow, Eddie walks in at the most inopportune time. Philippe strikes Eddie in the head with a book and plants the knife in his hand leaving him to take the rap for the murder. The next day, Philippe tells his lawyer what happened and kept his secret. Genevieve discovers her fortune has been stolen and she and Remi are now penniless. She deals with this discovery far better than anyone would expect, and though she at first goes to Philippe, her ex-husband and Remi’s father, for financial help, she realizes that she does not want to resume a relationship with him just to be rich again. Zoila finds Valentina crying in Remi's room. She assumes that something's wrong with Remi, and it doesn't take her long to get her daughter to admit that the boy she loves is on drugs. Zoila explains that this happened before, about seven years ago. Zoila proceeds to stage an intervention, and calls Philippe. She tells Remi how he always had to look after his mother when it should have been the other way around, which is why she thinks he gets so stressed, because he has no one he can depend upon. He knows what's going on and tries telling the maid that she can't tell him what to do, which she agrees with - hence she has invited the only person who can: His father Philippe, who insists that his son return to rehab. When Remi returns from rehab, Philippe, Genevieve, Zoila, and Valentina are all happy. Philippe asks Genevieve if they can go out and catch up. They end up going together to the Stappord's dinner party. Genevieve is hot and heavy with her ex-husband, Philippe, even going so far as to open a bottle of wine herself so that they can have a mid-night refreshment. Unfortunately, Zoila does not approve of Genevieve’s rekindled relationship, and schemes to uncover Philippe’s still cheating ways by enlisting her friend Margo Grayson to flirt with him. When he gives Margo his personal number, Zoila confronts Genevieve about it – at her and Philippe’s re-engagement celebration. Genevieve tells Zoila that she is still going to marry Philippe. But, upon learning of his father’s flirtation with Margo, Remi, dealing with the fact that he is a suspect in Flora’s death and covering up for who he thinks was her killer, punches him in the face and whispers something into his ear. It appears that Philippe Delatour may have a lot to do with Flora’s murder. In any case, the man about whom Genevieve speaks so glowingly raped Flora before her death. Philippe confides this to Remi when Remi confronts him about his relationship with Flora, and Remi is disgusted. After asking Taylor to keep tabs on Marisol, Michael goes to Philippe with his suspicions about his maid. He finds out her real identity through some very shallow digging – after all, if you google Marisol’s full name you find out who she is immediately – and Philippe decides to take matters into his own hands. He hires an assassin to kill Marisol. After the bullet intended for Marisol hits Taylor instead, Michael tells Marisol everything he knows about Philippe. Marisol gathers Rosie, Carmen, and Zoila to take down Flora's killer once and for all. Evelyn and Adrian host Philippe and Genevieve's engagement party. Philippe discovers that Marisol is alive, so he follows her upstairs to kill her. Marisol hopes in getting a confession, so she stations Rosie to hide and record. They find out nothing, and just as Philippe prepares to kill another maid, Evelyn walks in on them and has the security take Marisol away. Adrian and Evelyn have Philippe come to the study where they plan to kill him for murdering Flora. Adrian gives Philippe a drink full of untraceable poisons and then pushes him out the window and into the pool, killing him. 'Post-Death 'Season 2' TBA TBA 'Season 3 TBA TBA Season 4 TBA Family Tree ---- Trivia *Philippe's favorite flowers are dahlias. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 22.png Promo 111 03.png Promo 111 04.png Promo 111 10.png Promo 112 01.png Promo 112 02.png Promo 112 03.png Promo 112 04.png Promo 112 05.png Promo 112 06.png Promo 112 22.png Promo 112 23.png Promo 113 08.png Promo 113 12.png Promo 113 13.png Promo 113 31.png Promo 113 32.png Promo 113 33.png Promo 113 34.png Promo 113 35.png Promo 113 41.png Promo 113 42.png Promo 113 43.png Promo 113 44.png Promo 113 45.png Promo 113 50.png Promo 113 56.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters